In a driving support apparatus for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1, a long-time traveling state distribution corresponding to normal driving characteristics and a short-time traveling state distribution corresponding to current driving characteristics are calculated and an unstable driving state is determined on the basis of the magnitude of a difference between the calculated two distributions. It is stated that it is possible to accurately detect an unstable state regardless of a variation in traffic environment according to this method.